<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play Rough by LilKrissMuffet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751414">Let's Play Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKrissMuffet/pseuds/LilKrissMuffet'>LilKrissMuffet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Animal Traits, Biting, Blood, F/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKrissMuffet/pseuds/LilKrissMuffet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strade's two pets sneak down to the basement one afternoon while he's working, hoping for some innocent play-time with their beloved master...but they end up getting a little more "fun" than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Play Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a one-shot request for a Ren/Strade/MC threesome from a friend of mine! I hope I did her proud on this one, because wow, is this a trip.</p><p>And yes, it IS just pure self-indulgent porn. Kinda my specialty at this point, I'd say! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was finishing up some editing on yesterday’s livestream footage, Strade looked up from his computer screen at the sound of light footsteps and hushed little voices just outside of his “office” in the basement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This is a bad idea, Y/N. He’s gonna be mad, I just know it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nah…not if we ask him nice enough. Let me handle it, OK?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He rolled his eyes and got out of his chair to swing open the door. Y/N was standing there frozen with her eyes wide and her hand raised, about to knock while Ren cowered behind her, nervously hugging his fluffy fox tail. Strade crossed his arms over his chest and arched an annoyed eyebrow at them before loudly clearing his throat to break the awkward silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Can I…<em>help</em> you two?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Y/N blushed and gave him her best smile, trying to steady her voice in his intimidating presence. Asking the master for something was always more difficult than she initially thought it was going to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, sir. Um…we were wondering, if you weren’t too busy…if you’d…play with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She elbowed Ren in the ribs and he emitted a startled yipping noise before holding out a small, bright red rubber ball with googly eyes and a long furry, striped tail. It was a squeaky toy that Strade had bought for them not too long ago, but it was already quite worn in with teeth and claw marks so he could only assume it was their new favorite.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please? Just for a little while, and then we’ll leave you alone! It’s more fun when someone else throws it and not one of us!”, Y/N explained, clasping her hands together and nuzzling her face against his arm. He sighed and took the toy from Ren, looking at it with a weary smirk before gesturing for them to come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright, alright…but only because you were so polite about it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Strade flopped onto the futon, he noticed Y/N shoot Ren a smug little “told ya so” look before turning her attention back to him. His two pets knelt on the floor in front of him, watching him expectantly and following the ball with their eyes as he tossed it back and forth between his hands. He paused for just a second before slinging it by the tail over their heads, giggling to himself as they went bounding after it. While he waited for them to bring it back for another round of fetch, he relaxed into the cushions and rested his forearm over his face. He had been working for a few hours now and his eyes needed a break from staring at screens for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Each time he threw the toy, Ren and Y/N started to behave more aggressively, growling and nipping at one another as they fought over who would get to carry it back to Strade and receive a little head pat or a scratch under the chin. Even though Y/N was not actually half-animal/half-human like Ren was, the master would often make her eat out of a bowl on the floor or wear cat ears in addition to her shock collar. So it was no surprise that she had adopted some animalistic traits during the short time she had been living with him. She was well aware of how much he loved it when she curled up in his lap and meowed, or even raked her nails down his back in bed. Strade wore his collection of well-deserved battle scars with pride.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He watched with one sharp eye from under his arm as Ren grabbed the toy’s fuzzy tail between his teeth and yanked it out of Y/N’s hands with surprising force, causing her to topple over onto her side. He smiled triumphantly and scurried over on all fours to drop it into Strade’s hand. He was panting from the exertion and his face was a little flushed, his swishing tail grown bushy with excitement. Y/N hung back as she tried to catch her breath, her hair a mess and one strap of her loose-fitting tank top slipped down her shoulder. Seeing them all in disarray like that gave him an idea, one that was especially tempting since they were trapped in this small room with him. He always locked the door behind him out of habit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ren’s ears started to droop as he realized Strade wasn’t going to throw it again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just one more?”, he asked meekly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…You know what? How ‘bout you play with each<em> other</em> instead?”, Strade suggested as a lecherous grin worked its way across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…and I’ll <em>watch.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At first, the fox’s eyes widened and his tail stopped wagging as he registered the implications of what his master had just said…but then he looked over his shoulder at Y/N as she gingerly rubbed a spot on her hand where Ren had bitten her, and instinct began to take over. Without another word, he crept over to her and as soon as she glanced up, he pounced. He pinned her on her stomach and pushed her head down with one hand while he pawed at her panties and yanked them to her knees.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ren, stop! What are you- Ahhh!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Y/N cried out as Ren lifted her hips and pushed himself inside of her in one fell swoop, digging his claws into her scalp and hip bones as he fucked her into the floor. Her knees scraped painfully against the concrete and she tried to wiggle away from him but he pressed his chest against her back to keep her down. Despite being technically smaller than her, he still possessed a fierce strength that only seemed to become apparent when he was worked up or angry. He growled in her ear and began to thrust even harder until she gave up and just allowed him to do what he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Mmm…!</em> hmhmhm~…wie süß…”, Strade muttered under his steadily deepening breath. As he watched blood run in thin streams down Y/N’s thigh from Ren’s claw-marks, listening as she began to cry softly underneath him, he licked his lips and snuck his hand down between his legs. He was already so hard just from witnessing his pet fox take advantage of his little kitten, he just couldn’t help rubbing himself through his pants with his free hand while he fumbled with his belt buckle and zipper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> However, he found himself suddenly pausing to sit upright when he saw Ren flip Y/N over onto her back and lunge forward to sink his fangs into her neck. She yelped in protest and batted at his shoulders to try to throw him off, but it was no use. He clung to her like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree, biting down hard to assert his dominance while he pounded into her at a frantic pace and growled around her soft flesh between his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey! <em>Hör auf! Lass das!”</em>, Strade barked angrily as he leapt to his feet and grabbed a half-empty beer bottle from his coffee table, brandishing it like a weapon. Granted, this was a rare occurrence, but he was actually starting to genuinely worry for Y/N’s safety. Ren’s canines were definitely sharp enough to sever her carotid artery and the pressure of his jaws on her windpipe would slowly suffocate her if he didn’t do anything to interfere. His warning seemed to have fallen on deaf ears so he stomped over and splashed the rest of the lukewarm beer all over Ren’s head and back in an attempt to get him to stop what he was doing, but to no avail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I said…Get. OFF OF HER!”, he snarled and cracked it over his head, seizing him by the shoulders to wrestle him backward kicking and screaming and fling him against the wall. The fox collapsed to his knees and fell forward into the small pile of broken glass, panting and salivating as his tail and ears twitched weakly. Y/N immediately curled up and sobbed into her hands, as Strade crouched next to her to make sure she was alright.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shh…don’t cry, <em>haustier. </em>Show me where it hurts…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He spoke to her in soothing, comforting tones as he lowered her hands to examine the deep ring of teeth marks in her throat. They looked painful, and would almost certainly leave a dark bruise in their wake that would take weeks to fade, but they weren’t bleeding much, if at all. Strade ran a finger over the wound, smiling a bit too widely when he saw her wince and squeezed her hands in his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nothing to worry about, <em>liebling.</em> Ren just likes to play a little rough sometimes. Feel better now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Y/N sniffled and gave a little nod, hesitantly returning the smile, but she found herself unable to ignore the hungry way Strade was looking at her…or the fact that something solid and dauntingly thick prodded at her stomach as he pulled her into his arms to carry her back to the futon to sit with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do we say…?~”, Strade asked her, playfully tousling her hair as she snuggled into him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you, Strade…”, she said in a small voice, flinching a bit as his fingers tugged at a tangle near the roots.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good girl…but I think maybe words are not enough,<em> ja?</em> There must be another way to show me how grateful you are. After all…you could have really gotten hurt if I didn’t come to your rescue like that, wouldn’t you say, <em>mein Kätzchen?” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Y/N was gazing up at him the whole time, mesmerized by his alluring accent and beautiful golden eyes, so by the time she finally noticed that he had pulled out his fully erect cock, it was already too late. He shoved her head down into his lap, wrapping his fingers around his shaft to position himself at her warm, soft lips before stuffing the head into her mouth. She got the message right away and went to work on pleasing him to the best of her ability while he stroked the back of her head like a house cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh<em> ja,</em> like that…go all the way down! Hah- <em>mmmnn…fühlt sich so gut…”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He massaged the back of her neck while he forced her to take his entire length down her throat, and as she struggled not to gag, her eyes darted off to the side in time to see Ren cautiously approaching them with his ears flattened and an apologetic expression on his blushing face. The feral glow in his sunset-colored eyes was gone, but there still remained a glazed over look of lust and the way he chewed his lower lip and palmed at the front of his shorts easily gave it away that he wanted in on the action too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Strade caught him staring and tightened his grip on the back of Y/N’s neck possessively, staring him down with a sinister grin as if to say “This is mine now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mm…betcha want some of this, eh buddy? Aww, hahah…<em>too bad</em>…you should have thought about that before you, ahh…decided to nearly maul her to death.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m <em>really</em> sorry…but, please…I…I need to…”, Ren panted, clenching and unclenching his fists while shifting his feet back and forth as he began to grow more and more desperate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After watching him sweat it out for a minute or two, Strade pulled Y/N back upright by her hair and towards him so that their noses nearly touched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…On the floor,<em> liebling. </em>I’d say Ren has been punished enough by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She merely squeaked in response as he lightly caressed her cheek then pushed her off of the seat so she could settle herself between his knees to resume sucking him off. Ren was grinning from ear to ear, already preparing to grab her ass and jam himself back inside her tantalizingly tight cunt, but Strade kicked his leg up to plant the bottom of his boot against his chest to hold him back. Ren gulped hard and his hands flew to his shock collar when he saw that familiar contraption in his master’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah-ah-ah!~ I will let you have her, but if you don’t behave yourself,<em> kleiner Fuchs…”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Strade shook the remote in a lazy threat, his thumb hovering over the big red button that would deliver a powerful electric shock if he pressed down. He didn’t even need to complete that thought for Ren to read him loud and clear. Self-restraint was the name of the game…even though that was something that Strade never seemed to have much of, himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And so, Y/N ended up sandwiched between the two of them, effectively spit-roasted by the massive cock in her mouth while Ren took her from behind like a dog (or fox) in heat. Her senses became quickly overwhelmed, from the musky tang of sweat as her nose was repeatedly enveloped by Strade’s thicket of pubes to the sound of both of them moaning and panting heavily as well as all the pleasure in between. Even though Ren was nowhere near as big as him, the simple fact that her master was lovingly playing with her hair and showering her with sweet, sweet praise for serving him so well was enough to make her even wetter than she already was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eventually, however, Strade started to get bored and fidgety. He needed <em>more…</em>so finally, with one last push on the back of Y/N’s head to bury himself in the back of her throat, he made up his mind to claim that pussy all for himself. He leaned forward and scooped his hands underneath her arms to lift her up into his lap but when Ren stubbornly refused to let go, he landed a vicious kick to the side of his leg with his heavy boot to loosen his grasp, letting him tumble to the floor with a howl of pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“My turn…”, </em>he purred ominously into Y/N’s ear before nibbling on the soft, sensitive shell, making her mewl with delight. He seized her by the waist and twisted her around, taking a leg in each hand to spread her open over his lap with her back against his chest. Ren pulled himself up off the floor to a sitting position, watching longingly as Strade lifted Y/N by the backs of her knees and teased her dripping slit with the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “S-Strade, please…ahhnn…fuck!”, she begged, writhing helplessly in his tight hold. He rested his chin on her shoulder, playfully dragging his tongue up from her jaw to her cheekbone and side-eyeing Ren with an arrogant smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What was that? You want me to <em>fuck</em> you…?~”, he teased, unable to stop his voice from rising excitedly as his throbbing length twitched involuntarily with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes please, sir!”, she cried, steeling herself for what was about to come. Ren was already jerking himself off furiously and gnawing on the back of his free hand to keep himself quiet. He didn’t want to interrupt the moment with his high-pitched screeching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm…<em>Ich schätze, du verdienst das.”</em>, Strade mumbled with a little shrug of his shoulders and then slammed her down, filling her to the hilt with one powerful upward thrust of his hips and a long shuddering sigh that was drowned out by her loud gasping and moaning. He held her there for a brief moment, relishing the feel of her tight walls clenching around him as she waited for him to set his usual unforgiving pace. Then he nuzzled his face into her neck above her collar and set to work bouncing her up and down, rapidly making his way up to a fast, hard rhythm that soon had her coming undone in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Meanwhile, Ren crawled forward on one hand, still stroking himself with lustful fervor, and stared at Strade driving in and out of Y/N over and over, watching as her wetness coated his shaft and dripped all over his balls. Before long, he was no longer able to resist leaning forward to try giving a few experimental licks to her delicate pink clit, struggling to keep up with the relentless pistoning motion as Strade drilled into her mercilessly. He inched his face closer, allowing himself to relax more into eating her out as soon as he heard her cry out his name as well, alongside their master’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ramming faster and faster into his own fist, Ren started to near his climax while his lolling tongue lapped alternately at the slick underside of Strade’s cock and Y/N’s abused cunt. Meanwhile, she was screaming with pleasure as her own orgasm became visible on the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ohmygodohmygod…I’m so…<em>close!</em> Ahhhnnn…Don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Strade was only happy to oblige, digging his dirty nails deep into her thighs as he intensified his already wild thrusts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “C’mon, <em>Schätzchen</em>…mm-<em>mmmgh</em>…cum for me…!”, he demanded with a rumbling, primal growl before biting down savagely on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Reflexively sticking his tail in his mouth to stifle the inhuman noises that came rushing up his throat, Ren climbed to his unsteady feet with just enough time to blow his load all over Y/N’s stomach and chest. He watched it run down her torso in pearly, white strings as he swayed to and fro with his spent dick going limp in his hand. Seconds later, Y/N tossed her head back, reaching up to weave her fingers into Strade’s greasy, sweaty curls as she finally came with a choked and breathless cry of ecstasy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ahh…mmhmmhmm~ <em>Ich werde dich füllen…ganz nach oben…k-kleines Katze!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With a final deep, demonic snarl and stuttering jerk of his hips, Strade proceeded to explode deep inside of Y/N, splattering her pussy with his hot seed and dropping her legs to collapse back against him with a low, shaky groan. Ren just stood there awkwardly as he tucked himself back into his shorts and smoothed the fur on his tail, waiting for them to recover enough to acknowledge his presence…but he was going to be there a long time, because he quickly realized they had both passed out cold as soon as he heard Strade snoring. He was still fully sheathed inside of Y/N, thick white drops of cum slowly oozing from between her bruised thighs as he gradually went soft.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So, as carefully and quietly as he could manage, Ren climbed onto the futon next to them, flinching when Strade mumbled incoherently in German before wrapping a protective arm around Y/N’s waist in his sleep. He snuggled into his master’s warm body and under his extended arm, draping his own over Y/N’s chest and tenderly cradling one of her breasts in his hand as he fluttered his tired eyes closed for a much-needed nap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As terrifying as it could sometimes be to live with a serial killer as maniacal and ruthless as Strade, it was quiet moments of contentment like these when his little fox wouldn’t give up a place in their bizarre little family for anything…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> …Not even his freedom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>German Translation Key</p><p>wie süß - how cute</p><p>Hör auf! Lass das! - Stop it! Cut it out!</p><p>haustier - pet</p><p>liebling - darling, favorite</p><p>mein Kätzchen - my kitten</p><p>fühlt sich so gut - feels so good</p><p>kleiner Fuchs - little fox</p><p>Ich schätze, du verdienst das. - I guess you deserve this.</p><p>Schätzchen - baby</p><p>Ich werde dich füllen…ganz nach oben…k-kleines Katze! - I'm gonna fill you...all the way up...little kitty!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>